Tempête sous un crâne
by titpuce86
Summary: L'amour d'une mère est l'un des plus grands pouvoirs en ce monde. Après l'anniversaire de Bella, les liens entre Esme et ses enfants sont plus menacés que jamais.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (1 thème, 1 heure, 1 texte) pour le thème « ».

Disclaimer : la famille Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Quand au titre « Tempête sous un crâne », il appartient à Victor Hugo qui l'utilise dans les Misérables.

* * *

**Tempête sous un crâne**

* * *

Esme Cullen était tiraillée, partagée, indécise, tourmentée, presque écartelée par le choix qu'elle devait faire.

D'un côté, il y avait celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, bien qu'en vérité ils n'aient que quelques années d'écart à peine. Edward voulait protéger Bella en éloignant d'elle tout lien avec le monde surnaturel dans lequel les Cullen, en tant que vampires, vivaient.

De l'autre côté, il y avait celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa fille, bien qu'en vérité elle ait plutôt l'âge d'être son arrière-arrière-petite-fille. En quelques mois, Bella était devenue une part aussi intégrale de leur famille qu'Emmett ou Alice. Et elle voulait devenir l'une d'entre eux, passer l'éternité à leurs côtés et à ceux d'Edward.

Comment Esme pouvait-elle choisir entre ces deux là ? Comment pouvait-on même le lui demander ?

Lorsqu'elle avait perdu le fils de sa chair, Esme avait été assez désespérée pour se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Désormais, elle était presque indestructible et cette option lui était close à tout jamais. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Carlisle. Il était impensable à ses yeux de l'abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, pas après ce siècle qu'ils avaient traversé ensembles.

Mais on lui demandait d'abandonner un de ses enfants. Ils ne venaient peut-être pas de son ventre, mais elle les aimait tout autant que ce petit bébé qui n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir. Et même si elle pouvait se résoudre à choisir lequel des deux laisser derrière, l'autre souffrirait tout autant. Sans même parler du reste de la famille.

Edward disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester, qu'ils mettaient Bella en danger. Les évènements de ce soir semblaient aller dans son sens : une simple goutte de sang les avait tous transformés en ces monstres qu'ils s'efforçaient tant de réprimer. Esme n'en était pas fière, mais elle savait que fuir n'avait jamais résolu tous les problèmes. Tout comme elle savait que partir, quitter Bella rendrait Edward malheureux.

Elle le connaissait bien, ce fils aîné elle savait que même si le monde voyait en lui un solitaire, Edward était au contraire une personne qui avait besoin d'autres autour de lui. Elle savait que même s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées des autres et avoir accès à leurs moindres secrets, au cheminement de leurs décisions et à la création de leurs opinions, il restait en lui beaucoup de l'adolescent soumis aux diktats paternels, qu'il recherchait toujours l'approbation de ce père, hier Edward Masen, aujourd'hui Carlisle Cullen. D'ailleurs cette nuit, quand il avait exigé d'eux qu'ils quittent Forks pour protéger Bella, n'avait-il pas demandé à Carlisle s'il comprenait pourquoi il devait le faire ?

Mais Esme savait aussi que Carlisle considérait Edward comme son préféré. C'était d'un certain point de vue bien normal, après tout le blond avait été seul pendant près de trois siècles et Edward avait été le premier à réellement briser cette solitude. Son premier compagnon et le premier vampire qu'il avait créé. Esme se souvenait que dans les premiers temps de sa relation avec Carlisle, elle avait souvent été jalouse de l'adolescent, de cette familiarité tranquille qu'avaient les deux hommes et dont elle se sentait exclue. Lorsqu'Edward les avait quittés quelques années plus tard, Esme avait été horrifiée, persuadée qu'elle était responsable, que sa jalousie avait chassé Edward. Et même s'il lui avait assuré à de nombreuses reprises que ça n'avait pas été le cas, la jeune femme s'était sentie coupable pendant longtemps et avait fait de son mieux pour se racheter. Carlisle avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire, convaincu qu'en poursuivant sa relation avec Esme, il avait rendu son premier compagnon mal à l'aise au point de les fuir. Et si aujourd'hui le couple avait surmonté ce sentiment, il les avait animé pendant des décennies, les poussant à admettre plus de choses de la part d'Edward, comme s'ils cherchaient à se racheter de l'avoir fait fuir, de l'avoir laissé seul pour faire face au monstre qui les habitait tous. Et la culpabilité qu'Edward ressentait face à ses années de « rébellion » n'avait fait qu'alourdir la leur. Tant et si bien que lorsque ce soir, Edward avait exigé qu'ils quittent Forks, il s'était attendu à ce que ni Carlisle, ni son épouse ne s'opposent à lui.

Et en temps normal, Esme ne l'aurait pas fait. En temps normal, Esme aurait au contraire fait tout son possible pour rendre Edward heureux. Mais ce soir…ce soir, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de quel était le bon choix, de quelle était la solution qui apaiserait réellement son fils.

Il aimait Bella, c'était évident depuis la première fois qu'elle les avait vus ensembles. Edward avait même composé un morceau pour elle ! Seule Esme pouvait se vanter d'un tel fait dans leur famille. Pas même Alice, qui était sa sœur préférée, ou Carlisle, qui était comme un père pour lui, ne pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'une telle victoire. Si la famille quittait Forks et Bella, Esme savait qu'Edward serait malheureux loin de sa compagne, qu'il se morfondrait dans sa tristesse et qu'il serait tout aussi inquiet que maintenant, car en écartant le danger sur lequel il pouvait influer, il la laissait sans protection face à tous les autres. Et vu la maladresse de Bella, il avait de quoi être inquiet. Sans parler des accidents comme ce jour d'hiver où Bella avait failli se faire écraser. S'ils partaient, qui protégerait Bella de ce genre de choses ? Esme savait que lorsqu'Edward ne serait plus aussi paniqué, lorsqu'il aurait pris le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes, il se rendrait compte de tout cela et qu'être loin de Bella ne ferait qu'empirer la situation pour lui. Et les autres membres de la famille seraient également inquiets et cette peur, répercutée dans leurs pensées, ne ferait qu'amplifier celle d'Edward. Il en serait de même pour leur chagrin.

Car Esme ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce point : s'ils partaient, toute sa famille serait affectée bien au-delà du simple déménagement.

Emmett considérait Bella comme une petite sœur, une sorte de prolongement de celle qu'il avait perdu avec son immortalité. Toute personne les observant plus de quelques instants l'un avec l'autre ne pouvait douter de l'affection que le colosse portait à la jeune fille. Il avait été catégorique dans son refus de partir et de la laisser derrière. Pour Emmett, la famille était la chose la plus sacrée qui soit. Il avait été élevé ainsi par ses parents et cette conviction l'avait suivi dans son immortalité. Alors, même si cela lui déchirait le cœur, il suivrait le reste des Cullen hors de Forks. Mais au plus profond de lui, il en voudrait toujours à Edward d'avoir imposé leur départ, à Rosalie de l'avoir soutenu, à Carlisle de ne pas l'avoir contré et probablement aussi à Jasper pour avoir causé la décision d'Edward. Et il serait malheureux.

Rosalie…Rosalie pensait probablement que partir était la bonne décision. Elle en était même certainement soulagée même si elle n'aimait pas quitter une ville prématurément. Elle n'appréciait pas d'avoir une humaine parmi eux. Mais Esme savait que dans quelques mois ou quelques années, Rosalie en viendrait à regretter d'avoir poussé Carlisle à accepter l'idée d'Edward, d'avoir presque forcé Emmett à abandonner sa nouvelle petite sœur en l'obligeant à choisir entre elles deux. Elle regretterait car malgré tout l'amour que le colosse avait pour elle, il y aurait toujours un froid entre eux à cause de la jeune mortelle. Et Rosalie n'en haïrait que davantage Bella, ce qui ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation avec son compagnon. Et elle le reprocherait à Edward pour les avoir forcé à partir, pour avoir introduit Bella dans leur cocon familial, à Jasper pour avoir attaqué la jeune fille et à Alice pour ne pas avoir prévu la situation.

Jasper, lui, accepterait probablement comme sa punition de ressentir toutes les émotions négatives qu'ils projetteraient dans les prochains mois, toute la culpabilité d'avoir mis Bella en danger en l'introduisant dans leur monde, tout le regret de l'avoir laissée seule, toute la colère et le ressentiment des uns envers les autres. Elles viendraient s'ajouter à sa propre culpabilité d'avoir attaqué Bella, à sa honte de n'avoir pas su se contrôler autant que les autres, à son horreur d'avoir détruit quelque chose qui rendait Edward et surtout Alice aussi heureux. Toute cette culpabilité et cette haine de lui-même le rendraient probablement plus vigilant envers sa soif, mais également beaucoup plus mal à l'aise et honteux lorsqu'il échouerait de nouveau. Car Esme était persuadé qu'il drainerait probablement encore un ou deux humains avant de s'assagir complètement. Et même si l'idée l'horrifiait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Jasper. Après tout, non seulement il avait bu pendant des décennies le sang des humains, mais on l'y avait encouragé, le poussant à se gorger de sang humain, excitant sa frénésie meurtrière pour le plaisir pervers et la satisfaction guerrière d'une femme qu'Esme espérait croiser un jour, ne fût-ce que pour lui dire ses quatre vérités avant de la jeter dans un bûcher. Jasper était peut-être plus âgé qu'elle de plus d'un demi-siècle, mais elle se sentait aussi distinctement maternelle envers lui qu'avec les autres.

Et Alice, pauvre, pauvre Alice. Elle serait tiraillée entre ses loyautés. D'un côté, son compagnon, celui qui avait été la première chose qu'elle avait Vue en s'éveillant à son immortalité, celui qu'elle voulait réconforter, mais en même temps celui à qui elle en voudrait de l'avoir forcée à quitter sa meilleure amie. De l'autre, sa culpabilité envers Bella pour l'avoir laissée, pour n'avoir pas su la protéger correctement. Pour ne pas avoir été capable de prévoir l'imprévisible. Et avec Edward, elle aurait en même temps le sentiment d'avoir trahi la confiance de son frère préféré et celui d'avoir été trahi par lui lorsqu'il la forcerait à partir.

Carlisle s'arracherait probablement les cheveux de voir ainsi sa famille écartelée et crucifiée, de voir ses enfants s'entredéchirer en silence sans que rien ne puisse être fait, d'être ainsi impuissant.

Et si Esme allait plus loin dans le temps, elle savait qu'il arriverait un moment où les conflits larvés que leur départ provoquerait dans leur famille exploseraient au grand jour. Alors, les liens qui les unissaient ne suffiraient plus à entraver leurs natures de vampires, leurs instincts de prédateurs et le seul moyen qui leur resterait pour ne pas s'entretuer serait de se séparer. Alice et Jasper seraient probablement les premiers à partir. Même si la voyante aimait le reste des Cullen, même si elle appréciait d'avoir une famille à laquelle elle appartenait, Jasper était le centre de son univers et elle se refuserait à le laisser souffrir trop longtemps dans une atmosphère délétère. Rosalie réussirait ensuite à convaincre Emmett de s'éloigner, ne fut-ce que pour un temps. Quant à Edward, Esme ne savait pas trop s'il partirait de son côté ou s'il resterait dans une pièce à se morfondre. Dans tous les cas, la famille que Carlisle et Esme avaient patiemment construite serait détruite. Et Esme aurait perdu tous ses enfants.

Et Bella, pauvre petite Bella, si innocente et naïve, si amoureuse et si fragile. Elle serait brisée par leur départ. Edward avait beau maintenir qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle oublierait, Esme savait qu'on oubliait jamais son premier amour et Bella s'était investie si profondément dans cette relation que les séquelles seraient terribles, si tant est qu'elle parvienne un jour à vraiment se reconstruire.

Mais que pouvait faire Esme ? Si elle partait, elle faisait souffrir ses enfants, mais si elle restait, la douleur serait tout aussi présente. Jasper s'en voudrait tout autant. Bella…Bella en voudrait-elle au blond ? Aurait-elle peur de lui ? Se sentirait-elle coupable d'avoir menacé son contrôle ? Edward s'inquiéterait toujours, il deviendrait méfiant envers Jasper – ce qui détruirait une partie de sa relation avec Alice – et avec les autres vampires de la famille, il serait d'autant plus prudent au point de ne pas laisser Bella seule avec l'un d'entre eux. Emmett serait offensé de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec sa petite sœur, meurtri du peu de confiance que lui accorderait son frère. Rosalie en voudrait à Edward de blesser Emmett et encore davantage à Bella d'être même indirectement la cause de la tristesse de son compagnon. Et Carlisle et Esme seraient tout autant confrontés à une famille déchirée.

Quel était le meilleur chemin ?

« Esme, les bagages sont prêts. Il est temps de partir » annonça Carlisle, faisant se tourner vers lui les yeux de sa femme.

Toute la famille était réunie devant la porte d'entrée. Edward avait décidé de rester encore un jour ou deux pour clore sa relation avec Bella mais tous les autres étaient censés quitter Forks dès ce soir, sans même dire un dernier adieu à la jeune fille qui avait tant bouleversé leurs vies ces derniers mois.

Esme inspira inutilement. Elle avait pris sa décision. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Alice ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés en la regardant comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

« Non, déclara Esme. Je reste. »

* * *

Et voila, une petite idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit. J'ai déjà vu des fics où Alice ou Jasper décide de rester derrière lorsque tous les autres quittent Forks mais encore jamais Esme. Alors j'ai tenté le coup...Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour prendre la suite, qu'il ou elle m'envoie un MP et on en discutera.


End file.
